VampWolf
by WrathBard
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke have found a new thing to argue about. Vampires and Werewolves, but what happens when they are confronted by them?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N Ok I know I told my old readers I would continue but I don't feel like it.)

~Vampwolf~

"No Dobe, Vampires are more powerful" Sasuke argued.

"No Teme, Werewolves are they have more powerful muscles" Naruto yelled back.

"Will you shut up idiot!"Sakura yelled in Naruto's direction." Not you Sasuke-kun." Sakura said flirting with Sasuke.

The three were supposed to be training today because they had the day off, but Naruto just had to start a very annoying fight. They had been at this for at least a hour before Sakura shut them up. There was a rustling from the forest and Naruto started betting if it was a werewolf much to Sasukes annoyance.

Then Kakashi walked over with an annoyed look on his face. "What are you idiots arguing about?"

"Well Baka over here" She points to Naruto " started a dumb fight about werewolfs."

"Really? Which do you think is better Sasuke?" Kakashi smirks through his mask.

"Vampires." was his simple answer.

Kakashi smirked wider and left in a puff of smoke. Leaving three ninja with a look of question.

"What was he smirking about?" Sakura questioned.

"Hmm?" Sasuke noised.

The three sat in silence untill Naruto boomed "WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?"

Sasuke and Sakura sweat dropped and Sasuke said "Quiet dope your going to wake the dead." With a knowing smirk on his face.

"Are you still saying vampires are better?" Naruto half yelled half questioned.

"No of course not." Sasuke said words dripping with sarcasm.

Then Sakura screamed and the boys looked over to see a large shadow looming over them

and the air suddenly turned icy cold. They soon noticed they had argued the day away. The sun no longer hanging in the sky but a full moon, most likely sealing their death.

(A/N- ok short chapter but I have to got to bed now I will post more tomorrow (hopefully)!)

Sasuke- Hopfully?

Me- …. Ya?

Sasuke- *glares*

Me- *cowers under gaze* ok I WILL upload tomorrow happy?

Sasuke- Ya whatever.

Me- *random laughing fit*

Sasuke- what?

Me- I'm plotting your demise. *creapy grin*

Sasuke- Y-you don't scare me.

Naruto- did u just stutter?

Sasuke-… no

Me- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Sakura- no need to yell


	2. Chapter 2

(See I told you guys I would update.^-^)

NatsumiMichiko- thanks for the constructive criticisms

Echo Uchiha - I appreciate the that you like my story but I'm going to finish this one.^-^

* * *

The boys stared in horror. Then the shadow spoke, well barked. They heard running in the forest followed by a voice that seemed urgent.

"Akamaru there you are." Yelled the approaching Kiba.

"AKAMARU?" the three yelled. "How did he get so big?" Sasuke asked after recovering himself.

"Huh? Oh we were trying a new food pill and he ran away about an hour ago." Kiba stated.

In a puff of smoke He was back to normal wagging his tail in delight. The three let out a sigh in relief. "I guess we should call it a night." Sasuke said turning the other way back toward his place. Naruto and Sakura said their good-byes and left as well heading home for the night.

~Sasuke~

I lay in my room looking up at the ceiling. My room isn't to big and its quite a simple looking room. The walls are a white, the floors are made of wood. A wooden desk in the far left corner and along with the dresser are made of the same wood. To the right is the door, but beside me as I lay on my bed is a nightstand holding a simple picture frame. Inside is a picture of team seven, which was the only decoration in the room.

Before I could fall asleep I hear an extremely annoying sound almost like nails on a chalkboard at my window. I sigh and get up from bed walking to the window-

~Naruto~

After eating my fill of ramen for diner I head into my room. I've always loved my room vibrant in color, but mostly orange. I love my bed the most. It has an orange comforter with a red swirling design. Smiling to myself I move to my wooden dresser and grab my pajamas. I change into my night clothes and make my way to the bed when I hear a noise outside my window. I was about to walk over when I heard the noise again this time louder-

~Sakura~

I took a hot shower to relive stress after eating diner. I was now making my way towards my room. My hair still damp and wrapped in a towel and my body dressed for bed. I sigh as if in relief or in peace I do not know. I look to the left and walk past my rather large desk grabbing a hair brush. I walked to my almost full length mirror and finished drying my hair, hair brush in-between my knees to keep in place. When I'm done I start brushing my hair. Half way through, in mid-brush I stop and listen. It almost sounded like a shriek of horror. I listened to see if I could hear it again but it never came. With a shrug of my shoulders I finished brushing my hair. I turn around and walk to my bed and sat down, listening again for the noise. I listened for a long time before I heard it again. This time different, as in a different voice. This scared me because the both sounded male, and they don't easily scare. Well at least I would hope.

Finally I decided to check it out and see what could be scaring these boys.

With swift steps I quickly made my way to where I thought I heard the shrieks. Soon coming into view was Naruto and Sasuke being dragged by two blondes.-

~Sasuke~

Thinking the worst when I looked out the window I seen a blond boy about my age. I glared at him and he screamed, startling me. He then laughed at my expression and asked my name in a childish voice. I raised an eyebrow but didn't answer. His smile fell and his looks hardened. "I asked you a question." He said through clenched teeth.-

~Naruto~

When I looked out the window nothing was there. Suddenly a flash of yellow and red made me jump and scream. With further inspection I realized it was a girl around my age with shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. She smiled and asked what my name was. I hesitated not sure if I should answer. Then she frowned at me clearly unhappy by the delaying answer. She asked again her voice frightening and deadly.-

~Sasuke~

He reached through the window, shattering the glass and grabbed me by the hair asking again in a deadly voice. My body wouldn't respond, I couldn't move it and he laughed bitterly. He said "Speak" as if commanding a dog, but I complied and answered in a shaken and dry voice "Sasuke". He lifted my face and smiled at me. I noticed he had stunning blue eyes. They looked as if they had seen all and yet they seemed happy and full of life. Lost in his endless pools of blue I didn't hear him speak. He abruptly pulled me out the window carefully as if not to break me and grabbed one of my wrists pulling me along with him as he never broke eye contact.

~Naruto~

This time I answered her "N-naruto" I stuttered and she smiled again. Then she spoke, her words sounded like the most beautiful music, almost like a lullaby. She said _"Come child and follow me and brother to the promised land" _I numbly nodded my head and opened my window crawling out. She grabbed my wrist and pulled me along behind her.

* * *

(A/N ok that's it for now I hope its to your liking I know my grammar might be bad but please try to look past it. If its so bad at points that its killing you inside then tell me the problem and where and I will fix it.)

Me: Yay I uploaded today stick that in your juice boy Sasuke.

Sasuke: Whatever.

Me: don't back sass me boy!

Sasuke: ….

Me: shuddup

Sasuke: you do realize I said nothing and its pronounced 'Shut up'.

Me: Disclaimer?

Sasuke: Haley does not own Naruto if she did we would all be in trouble.

Me: That last part was unnecessary.

Sasuke: *smirk* well I guess ill sign off-

Me: Noooooo I wanna do it!

Sasuke: ….Fine go ahead.

Me: Yay good bye everyone!

See you soon


	3. Chapter 3

Echo Uchiha - Thank ya for reading my story n the comments and I will try and add what you wanted.

~Sakura~

"What are you doing to my Sasuke-kun!"

~Sasuke~

At the sound of yelling I turn my head to see Sakura screaming about something. When our gaze broke he let go of my wrist and grabbed my shoulders . This caught my attention and I turned back to him. He spoke urgently. "We must leave now before the sun comes up!" He almost looked worried, like if he was to be caught in it he would die.

I looked back to Sakura. I now see Naruto being pulled by a blond girl that looked a lot like my blond boy. Sakura came running toward us. She ran past Naruto to me but before she could lay a finger on me or the boy she stopped. I looked up to see the blond girl grab her by her hair and pull her back. She look extremely angry. I see that she has also kept her grip on Naruto.

Sakura was struggling to get free. She looked to me for help but I was paralyzed by his touch. As if just by his touch I was drawn to stay by him and not help her. By now I see she has started crying in pain as her hair was being practically pulled out by the blond girl.

A questions crossed my mind. Who are they? What do they want? What are their names?

All of these flood in all at once. I looked back at him and it was like he heard my questions because be answered them. "My name is Joey, my sisters is Jodi. We want you to come with us. And finally we are your questions answered." I was slightly confused by the last one, But I had more important things to worry about. I looked back to Sakura,she looked helpless to the blonds strength. I reached up to help her but the boy grabbed my hand telling me no as if I was a dog again and it was starting to make me mad.

I ripped my arm away and grabbed for Sakura. This time I got a hold on her. The blond girl looked shocked and let go of her. Sakura fell forward and I noticed she was in pajamas without her ninja tools.

It was then I noticed I didn't either. Joey hugged me from behind trying to pull me back away from her. "Let goooooo!" he said like a little kid that didn't get what he wanted. I looked at him but didn't let go of her. She was holding on for dear life so it wasn't like I had the choice to let go. "NIII-SAN" He wined. Jodi came back over and handed Naruto over to Joey. She then turned to Sakura "Let go of the fledgling or I-WILL-KILL-YOU" She said threateningly. 'Fledgling?' I thought. What does that mean?

But when the sky lightened slightly the siblings looked to the sky scared. Jodi pried Sakura off and grabbed Naruto's hand and ran to the forest. Joey wanted me to come too. He pulled my hand with pleading eyes. I looked back to Sakura who was crying and begging me not to leave. I just frowned at her and walked ahead of Joey. He smiled like a little kid at a brand new candy store made just for him. He recovered and ran in front of me pulling me as he ran fast, really fast.

~Sakura~

I watched in horror as Sasuke walked away from me. An all to familiar feeling of pain ripped through me. I had to tell someone about what just happened. I ran into town and ran smacked right into Kurenai sensei.~

* * *

Alright i have to let my sister on (is mad)

i will write more tomorrow or maybe today.

See ya later

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto


	4. Chapter 4

Yay another chapter! Shout to Echo Uchiha

* * *

~Sakura~

I looked up to see Kurenai sensei. She looked at me shocked and asked me what I was doing out here at this time. "I heard yelling and when I got there Sasuke and Naruto were being dragged away by To crazy blonds!" I practically yelled. A mixture of surprise and question flashed across her perfect features. "Ok show me where they were dragged to and maybe they haven't gotten far." She told me. I nodded quickly and ran in the direction in which they were taken.

We ran out the front gate and into the forest. She stopped me when we got to the forest though and held one finger to her lips. We stopped and listened for any sound. Sure enough we heard the voice of a little boy, well at least a very childish voice. Swiftly and silently we made our way over. We kept to a safe distance and continued listening.

"Listen kid I'm not going with you unless you tell me what's going on" we heard Sasuke say.

"Listen 'kid'? I'm not a kid ok? Im much older than you. Now lets go." a forceful voice said.

"No bikering right now brother we need the puppy and fledgling out of here now. Just knock your fledgling out and lets go."

"What the hell is a fledgling?" Sasuke questioned.

"We cant talk now kiddo we need to find a place to lay low for a wile." a girl said.

"Hmp, whatever."

I looked at Kurenai sensei who returned my gaze. She nodded and did a flash of hand signs and the forest slightly changed. If you weren't paying close attention you would have missed it. I recognized it as Kokuangyou no Jutsu. (An illusion used in battle to change the scenery(usually used to darken the battle field only to the opponent))

It seemed like the two blonds noticed because the were freaking out. "Go see what it is sister." "No you go see brother." the argument continued to the point of announce.

"I'll go see what it was and if anyone wants to come go ahead." Sasuke retorted.

"Don't run away neko-chan!" the girl called after Sasuke.

He found us rather quickly. Maybe he used his sharingan to locate us.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned sourly looking at me. Almost as if he didn't Kurenai sensei.

* * *

That's it for now guys see ya tomorrow. ^^

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry I haven't updated recently I was wrapped up in this anime called Pandora Hearts and also I have test coming up, you know?

Anyway with out farther ado I present you a longer chapter than the last because I am a nice person (so don't kill me please)

* * *

Recap. ~Sakura's Pov.~

"_I'll go see what it was and if anyone wants to come go ahead." Sasuke retorted._

_"Don't run away neko-chan!" the girl called after Sasuke._

_He found us rather quickly. Maybe he used his sharingan to locate us._

_"What are you doing here?" he questioned sourly locking at me. Almost as if he didn't Kurenai sensei._

* * *

I looked at him wide eyed 'why is he so mad at me? What did I do?' these thought running through my head and more.

I soon recovered and smiled at him. "We came to take you home of course Sasuke-kun~" I said as sincerely as I could. In return I receive a glare. 'if looks could kill' I thought bitterly.

"Neko-chan hurry up!" came a very annoying voice' or maybe it was just me who found it extremely annoying.

Sasuke turned his head like a puppy getting called for by his master. It sickens me to the core!

He turned back to and muttered one simple word, how could one word hurt so much?

"Leave." and with one final glare he just stalked off. Not even glancing in Kurenai sensei's direction. As if she were nothing other than a weed growing in the ground.

~Sasuke' POV~

When I found Sakura and Kurenai sensei I didn't even look at her, she was nothing more to me than an unwanted weed like so much of what this forest was. Instead I glared straight at the pink haired menace in front of me. She seemed to flinch from my glare but smiled.

"We came to take you home of course Sasuke-kun~" Sasuke-kun, hearing her say that made my skin crawl it took all the effort in me to not outwardly cringe. So instead I settled for glaring at her with all the hatred in me.

"Neko-chan hurry up" came her beautiful sing song voice. I turned my head in the direction Jodi's voice was coming from.

This seemed to make Sakura mad because when I turned back to her her face was flushed with anger.

I decided I might as well go back to the crazy blonds.

Sakura noticed me looking at her and snapped back to reality I said one word and left "Leave"

She looked crushed, I almost laughed, almost.

~Naruto's POV~

Sasuke was fighting with the twins when out of nowhere they started freaking out. Sasuke however looked annoyed.

"I'll go see what it was and if anyone wants to come go ahead." Sasuke retorted.

"Don't run away neko-chan!" My girl called after Sasuke.

I watched him walk off into the woods.

The two blonds exchanged glances and continued in useless chit-chat. Before I knew it Jodi called for Sasuke "Neko-chan Hurry up" she called to him in her beautiful and musical voice.

Soon enough he emerged from the forest and the blonds sighed with what I would guess was relief.

They hooked arms and started singing they "weirdy foresty issy gonei" this made Sasuke so mad it was funny.

"If your going to sing obnoxiously at least say the words right." he said through clenched teeth.

Ok now I'm laughing, really hard at that. Sasuke looked at me a small smile playing on his lips.

~Sasuke's POV~

When I got back to where the twins and Naruto were at the forest was back to normal. The twins were pleased and started singing.

They kept saying the words wrong and it was starting to get on my nerves.

"If your going to sing obnoxiously at least say the words right." through clenched teeth.

This caused Naruto to laugh I turned about to yell at him for laughing at me when I seen how cute he was when he laughed...wait did I just think of Naruto as cute? Oh well.

A small smile graced my lips as I looked at his smiling face.

~Sakura's POV~

I stood there stunned as I watched him walk away from me. I mean come on! How many times in one night is he going to do that to me. I've been nothing but nice to him since I could remember. Why does he have to treat me so coldly?

As I thought of this tears rolled down my cheeks

I felt Kurenai sensei's gaze on me. I looked at her and pity filled her eyes. Its like it burnt a hole in me leaving my mind body and soul damaged. My brain hurt from looking for a reason why he hated me so much. My body hurt where my heart rests. My soul felt like a piece was ripped away from me and left with Sasuke.

Kurenai sensei put a hand on my shoulder reassuringly but for some reason I found no comfort in this and I just wanted to go home so I could cry in peace.

As if she could see it on my face she said "lets go home Sakura its no use chasing after something that doesn't want to be caught. Maybe they will come home soon." she said soothingly.

This at least made me feel a little better than I felt before. So I nodded my head.

She dismissed the genjutsu and we left the forest to go back to our homes and at least try to get some sleep.

~Sasuke's POV~

"_LALALALALALALALA" _My eye twitches as Joey sang his song with a made up tune and Jodi skipped through the forest in a circle around where we were sitting in the shade. I look over to see Naruto asleep and snoring softly.

Joey started to get louder and stopped suddenly.

"lalalalalalalala" Joeys tune echos back to him. He sings it back to the forest and a little bird that looks a lot like a mocking bird, or maybe a blue jay.

Joey noticed my puzzled expression and said "Mocking jay "

(if you know where this is from you deserve a cookie!)

Another bird comes and sits on the branch above our heads."and that my Little fledgling is a Jabber jay"

"I've never herd of these types of birds before. Where are they from?"

"There from where were going. Well not technically, they weren't bred where were going but there sure is a good lot of them"

"hmm" I said in thought.

Then the Jabber jay whistled a different tune then the one Joey had sung.

(For cookie people only-Rue's tune) Joey nodded and it flew off.

"Jabber jay, Mocking Jay, They sing to me everyday. When its dark or when its light, they alert me of frights. Singing songs of warning and of delight, they sing to me every night." Jodi sang wile spinning In circles. The mocking jay whistled along with her.

I smirked at her silly antics. I look to my right to see Joey smiling at his sisters antics as well.

* * *

Me-Eh eh how was that guys?

* * *

Sasuke- glares

me- What?

Naruto- what on Earth took you so long?

Me-...i dunno

Sasuke- stop that!

Me- Sasuke sure does hate bad grammar doesn't he? Lol

Naruto-*snicker*

Sasuke-*humph*

Me- who wants to sign off?

…...

Me- fine I'll do it. I-

Sasuke – Haley doesn't own Naruto Thank god

Me-Unnecessary Much?

Later you guys

I luv Chu~

(woot 1,428 words) longest yet


	6. Chapter 6

I felt like uploading so here you go...ya

Recap:

_I smirked at her silly antics. I look to my right to see Joey smiling at his sisters antics as well._

Sasuke's POV

It was quickly getting boring just sitting around in the shade for what I could tell was for no apparent reason.

"Hey Joey?"

"Yeah" he answers without looking up. He was clearly as tired and bored as I was.

"How did you find us and where are you taking us?"

This clearly took him off guard.

"Lets see... well we found you because an old friend of my father told me earlier tonight he had found two powerful souls. Powerful enough to live through the change. As to where were taking you... I don't think I should tell you just yet."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? "

Joey stood up"I'll tell you later, ok? Lets go."

Jodi jumped up like something bit her and she started shaking Naruto like he was a rag doll. He woke with a start and then smiled up at her.

I looked up at the sky to see the sky had a dark overcast.

After walking for about four hours when we reached a town outside of the Hidden Leaf. It was a small village with a lot of small shops.

We stopped at a sweet shop to grab something to eat. Even though it was sure to rain with such a dark over cast still hanging in the sky there was still people at the shops.

~Naruto' POV~

I noticed a ramen shop across the street from the sweet shop and my eyes lit up. I looked over to Jodi with pleading eyes then back to the stand. She chuckled and handed me some money and told me to take Sasuke with me. I didn't really understand until I seen the disgusted look on his face as he stared at the sweets. I nodded and pulled Sasuke along with me without asking.

He was disgruntled at first but when he seen real food,(or as close as he was getting) he seemed to brighten up a bit.

~Back at the village~

~Kakashi's POV~

I smiled to myself as word spread about Naruto and Sasukes 'kidnapping'. It was truly amusing to him.

Now that his plan was set in motion all he had to do was cover for Joey and Jodi. He owed it to their father.

Gasp Kakashi? in on this? Oh yeah he is lol

The real question is, is he good or evil in my story.

Do you want to know? Do ya? Huh Huh?

To bad **evil laughter**

Sasuke- Shes finally lost it guys. I think its time we run **slowly backs away**

Me-**offended **well id never

Joey- why don't we ever talk in these?

Me- because you are still a developing character my dear boy.

Joey-an I the only one that thinks shes creepy?

Sakura- no we all do

Me- Shuddup No One Likes You!

Sasuke- **eye twitch**

**All-****Haley doesn't own Naruto!**

Bye Bye guy ( sorry I didn't write more I'm just really tired right now. But I will write more soon, kk?)

537 Words yay! A lot less than last time TT~TT


	7. Chapter 7

Lalalalalalalalala~ what was I supposed to do again? Ummm... oh ya ok so here is the new chapter-

_~Kakashi's POV~_

_I smiled to myself as word spread about Naruto and Sasukes 'kidnapping'. It was truly amusing to him._

_Now that his plan was set in motion all he had to do was cover for Joey and Jodi. He owed it to their father._

~Kakashi's POV~

I walked down to Tsunade's office forming a plan on how to cover this up.

I walked up to her office and knocked on the door. I herd an grunt signaling me to come in.

"Yo Tsunade I planned a trip for team 7 to the hot springs for some training. But Sakura can't come because she has to train with you..."

"Are you getting somewhere with this?" she asked in a tired yet irritated voice.

"yes, do we have permission to go?"

"Its fine I guess if its for training purposes."

"Oh I assure you they will come back much stronger."

"Ok then, well you can head out now I guess."

_*SLAM_*

We both turn to see Kurenai rush through the door with Sakura in tough.

"Tsunade-Sama Last night Sasuke and Naruto left with two suspicious people!"

"WHAT!" she screamed jumping out of her chair.

"Tsunade I can explain that actually, you see I had a friend of mine's kids come and get them so they could get to the springs faster. And so I wouldn't have to listen to Naruto's mouth the whole way there ."

"You couldn't wait until to day to send them off. Or better yet you couldn't ask for permission last night?" she boomed at me.

"What are you talking about Lady Tsunade?" Kurenai asked.

"Kakashi has planned a trip for the boys of team seven for training."

"Why wasn't I invited Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked in a obnoxious voice.

_'Because I don't like you'_ I thought

"Because you have to train with Tsunade." I said

( About 20 min of fighting later)

I was headed of to the hot springs for some rest and relaxation wile the twins did all the work for me.

~Sasuke~

Last night we stayed in a hotel so we could rest. The twins had told us we would be moving early in the morning.

Apparently to them early in the morning meant at 10:30 in the morning. Naruto didn't seem to mind because he was still asleep until ten. However I on the other hand was up much, much earlier then the rest. I woke up at around six. At about nine I gave up waiting for the others and went to town to get some food. I left a note saying I was tired of waiting for them and went to the near by ramen stand.

Wile I was eating I seen someone in an Akatsuki cloak. So what did I do? I went back to eating.

It was peaceful for about five seconds and then I herd screaming. I looked behind me at where the person in the Akatsuki's uniform was and seen a little girl about the age of seven on the floor crying. Laughter wafted to my ears. I looked back to the man to find it was him laughing at the hurt girl.

I could care less about the little girl crying or the Akatsuki member so I just went back to eating.

I was just about done when I felt a tap on my shoulder and a shadow cast over me.

ok that's all for now.

I'm writing a new story for Skyley. This lovely person sent me a story request for Pandora Hearts

its a BreakXCheshire story so if you like you can read when its posted.

Also if you have a request sent me a message and ill try and write it for you.

Some reasons I wont is I may not know the anime. But if you look at my profile I've listed all the anime I know.

Sorry for the short chapter guys

(words 759) longer than last time


	8. Chapter 8

Okay so awhile ago Echo Uchiha requested I somehow add in Edward and Jacob from Twilight. So I want you guys to comment and tell me if you would be okay with this. If there is 5 responses or over saying no then I won't. I just want you guys to give your opinions so I don't ruin the story for you guys.

Also sorry for the slow update and short chapters but I will try and write more soon.

Sasuke

I was slightly startled when I felt the hand on me because I didn't feel their presence before.

I turned slowly to see a blond with long hair and bright blue eyes.

well I could only see one of the eyes anyway.

"Yo" is all he said to me.

Naruto

I woke with a start.

You wanna know why? Do ya?

Jodi kicked me hard in the side. The worst part was that she kicked me in the stomach, causing me to pee myself.

" Where is he! We need both of you guys not just one. Its dangerous to leave one of you behind."

Jodi screamed as she was shaking me.

Joey just looked at us like we were retarded. Then he seemed to spot something.

"Oi sis check this out." he said walking to the table and picking up a piece of paper.

The news seemed to make Jodi mad because she went crazy yelling things like "that Baka" and "I'm going to kill him"

Joey turned to me and asked if I wanted to go get some Ramen for breakfast. Even though it was almost lunch time.

Of coarse I said yes.

When we got to the stand I seen Sasuke having what looked like a glaring contest with a long haired blond.

Sasuke

I recognized him almost right away, the blue eyes, blond hair, and the way he talked.

I glared at him and asked him why on earth he was laughing at at hurt kid.

He looked guilty and sorry for a second buy quickly recovered and smirked and matched my glare.

I looked over his shoulder to find Naruto and those two crazy blonds. And Jodi looked Pissed.

She quickly walked over to me and hit me in the head

"Stupid baka you had me worried sick!" to be completely honest I think my heart stopped for at least five seconds before starting back up again.

The blond in front of me chuckled and got up to leave when Jodi yanked him back into his chair, giving him the stern ' you just got in trouble by your mom' look.

Now it was my turn to laugh... well smirk but whatever.

Naruto

I watched Jodi quickly walk over to Sasuke and start yelling at him. He looked scared and kinda pale.

The blond then proceeded to try to make an escape but was quickly back in his chair. Jodi glared at him and Sasuke's color was back and he smiled, well smirk but it was still heart melting, and infuriating at the same time.

Sigh no inspiration sorry, but at least I try.

Anyway comment and tell me who you think this mysterious blond is. Comments with ideas will also be helpful.

Also if you guys like Pandora Hearts check out my new story Copy Cat. ( BreakXCheshire)

Best part is... Cheshire lives!

Word count-578


	9. Chapter 9

OMG I've tried writing this like twelve times and came up with nothing!

after a stern lecture from Jodi we went back to the inn. And yes all of us, even the mysterious blond.

"So Deidei-chan how are you?" Jodi asked in her sing song voice.

Deidara looked pissed at his given nickname. Me and Naruto just erupted in a fit of laughter.

"I'm fine Jodi how are you,hmm?" he said in a bored tone.

"I'm good! Ooh Deidei have you met my pup?" she said waving her arms at Naruto

"Ya, I've met him,hmm."

"Really? Well then have you met the fledgling?"

"Ya hes Itachi's brother right?"

~Sasuke~

Hearing my brothers name didn't make me mad anymore. To be quiet honest I haven't even thought about him since I joined this crazy trip. And I could care less about the others back home.

Naruto looked over at me like I was a ticking time bomb, but he looked worried too. When he scene I wasn't upset in the least he gave me a heart melting smile and turned back to the on going conversation.

~normal POV~

_Time Skip_

When we made it to our destination it was full of strange alluring people. They all reminded me of the strange beauty the twin blonds held.

Deidara came with us because apparently he was in trouble with the Akatsuki. The reason was because on his last mission he took a detour and decided to dig Hidan up. And it took longer than expected so now he was in trouble for not following instructions correctly.

Ironically on the way we ran into Hidan who was in the middle of a ritual on the way, so Joey decided to invite him along.

He agreed to come on one condition.

We had to wait for him to finish. Easy right? Wrong! it tool him hours to finish the ritual!

But we eventually made it there.

Okay haven't been updating this story because

I'm fresh out of ideas

I don't like this story anymore

I have no inspiration

I'm busy with moving

I have little free time

and last but not least ive been distracted with Deviant Art and the anime Durarara.

Anyway sorry guys I really need you to review and give me more ideas!


End file.
